


Lady Bolt: A Secret Better Told

by Edog60



Series: DCRU (DC Resurrection Universe) [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edog60/pseuds/Edog60
Summary: With Flash murdered, Callie Brooke, a new speedster, seeks out his murderer with the help of Cisco and Iris. Will she avenge Barry?
Relationships: Cisco/Kamilla Hwuang
Series: DCRU (DC Resurrection Universe) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617856





	Lady Bolt: A Secret Better Told

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second book in the series called the DCRU (DC Resurrection Universe). In this series I take famous DC hero’s and kill them off then replace them with an original hero, in this case Flash is being replaced by Lady Bolt

Chapter 1  
Hello, my name is Callie Brooke and I am the fastest man alive, or in this case woman. A few days ago Barry Allen AKA the Flash was murdered by a mysterious speedster. I witnessed a bit of this tragic event by chance. I was just leaving a restaurant when I saw Flash and this mysterious speedster duke it out on the street in front of me. They ran away soon after but the news showed the rest of the fight after that. I dug up the rest. Here's what happened:

Chapter 2  
The event started while Flash was making his daily rounds. "Barry, there's a meta alert at Central City Bank." says Cisco through his comms. "Alright, I'm on my way Cisco" he replies. He runs down to the bank. The glass was broken. The inside was destroyed. There were 3 dead bodies laying on the ground. They looked like common robbers. "Why would he kill the robbers and not grab the money?" Flash says. "So I could bring you here." a mysterious man says as he appears out of the shadows. The mysterious man speed rushes him, punching him then stopping in the middle of the street. "Try and catch me, Flash" he says. Flash starts to chase him around the city. Flash catches him then tackles him in front of the restaurant I was at. The man pushes him off then they face off. They exchange a few punches then the shadow man uppercuts Flash then runs away. Flash continues to chase him around the city. They stop at a harbor. "Now we meet Flash. You put a good fight. Too bad I have to kill you. I want them to know me as your killer. I want them to fear me. Call me, Shadowrunner" says the mysterious man. "Good name, that'll go in the Flash museum." Cisco comments. Flash rushes him but goes through Shadowrunner. "Uh uh uh. Can't do that." chuckles Shadowrunner. Shadow runs at him punching him a couple of times. Flash runs around him creating a tornado. He begins to lift him up with the tornado. All of the sudden Shadow summons lightning and strikes the ground pushing Flash down. He lands on the ground and grabs a weak Flash. A portal opens and Cisco and Killer Frost jump out of it. When Shadow saw them and he immediately snaps Flash's neck. "Noooooo" yells Cisco. Killer Frost runs forward and shoots ice at him. Shadowrunner phases through it and runs his hand through her. "Caitlyn, no." Cisco cries. Killer Frost falls to the ground. Shadow runs to Cisco and grabs his shoulder. "Oh, I know what it's like to lose the ones you love. You feel you could've saved them, but you didn't. You're afraid, aren't you? Good, I want you to be." he tells Cisco. He then cuts Cisco's hands off. "You don't need those anymore. You don't deserve them." he tells him. He then runs away from the scene. Cisco is on his knees crying.

Chapter 3  
I could have saved them. Let me explain, a few years ago there was a particle accelerator explosion. A lot of people earned special abilities, including Barry Allen. As you probably know he was struck by lightning and got superspeed, so was I. Many of the people who got powers used it to their advantage. I just wanted to live a normal life. Now you may ask why didn't I want to use my speed to my benefit. I was ........ Afraid. The day I got my powers I was struck by lightning, right. That day I decided to pay a visit to my parents. I arrived at Central City and parked in front of their house, it was night time. I knocked on the door and they let me in. I gave my mom a hug. All of the sudden a loud explosion was heard. I held on to my mom tighter out of fear. My dad joined in the hug. Bang, lightning struck, killing my parents. I woke up in the hospital. "Where am I?" I said to the nurse in front of me. "You're in the hospital. Your lucky you survived. I'm surprised you're in perfect condition." the nurse responded. It was night so I rented an apartment and slept there for the night then I headed back home. Few days in I realized I had speed. I put 2 and 2 together and realized I was the reason for my parents death. So I didn't go to my parents funeral. I saw on the news a red blur in Central City saving people from something called "metas". I think they are the other powered people. I decided to not use the powers that killed my parents in fear of killing more people. I kept that promise in till after a date in Central City when I saw the news. "Flash Gone?". I knew I had do something. I have to put my fear aside and be Central City's "red blur".

Chapter 4  
(Author Note: Exiting the first person realm)  
Callie gets in her car and drives to the Flash museum. She goes inside and looks around. She looks at the suits of past Flash Villains. She sees a section named "Flash's Friends". She goes in and looks around. Above some of the names it said deceased. Callie walks up to the picture of a man named Cisco. "That's who I need to find" she says to herself. Suddenly a bunch of people start crowding around the entrance. A woman walks in, Callie wonders why. She looks at the pictures again. She spots why. The woman is Iris West/Allen, the wife of Barry. Callie rushes over to her. "Mrs Allen, I need to ask you about something" Callie says. "Please, no more questions about my husband." says Iris in an annoyed tone. "It's not about him. Its a personal question." she replies. "Alright ask away." Iris says. "Actually can we talk outside?" she says in a nervous tone. "Alright, fine" replies Iris. They walk outside and start to chat. "So, it's sortive about Barry but not really. I have to show you." Callie explains. Callie then starts to vibrate her hand really fast. Iris shows a face of astonishment. "You..... You have superspeed." Iris says extremely surprised. Callie nods then says "I'll explain later but I need to know. Where is Cisco?". "Probably at the bar, again." Iris replies. "Thanks" Callie responds. She then gets back in her car and drives to the bar. 

Chapter 5  
Tears roll down his face as he drinks another shot. "Another please" he mumbled. "You sure, you've already had 4." says the bartender. "Just pour it" he says in an annoyed tone. The door opens and Callie walks in. "Mr Ramon?" she asks. "Go away" he replies. "But I need to talk to you Cisco." Callie persists. Cisco slams his glass breaking the glass. "Stupid robot hands" Cisco mumbles. "Don't you got anyone else to annoy?  
I got enough on my mind" Cisco continues. "No" Callie replies with a grin on her face. Cisco gives her a mean look then signals for another glass. "Why me" Cisco mumbles. Callie takes a seat and tells the bartender "One Bloody Mary". "Because of Barry Allen" Callie says. Cisco slams the table again then yells "DON'T YOU SAY THAT NAME TO ME. Ahh, you wouldn't understand." "Actually I would. See my parents were killed by a lightning" she replies. "You couldn't save them though. I could've." he says. The bartender puts the cup down in front of Callie. She grabs it and gulps it down. "It was my fault though. Look" says Callie. She then vibrates her hand. Cisco gets out of his chair in shock. "No no no, I'm not getting back into this meta mess." Cisco says as he backs up. "I just want to help. Don't you want to try and avenge them. Do it for Barry" exclaims Callie in a desperate tone. Cisco stands there then he hits the wall then says. "DANG IT....... Fine, let's try and get that S.O.B."

Chapter 6  
"Come on..... What's your name?" asks Cisco. "Callie Brooke" she replies. Cisco nods then they walk towards his car. "Get in my car. We're going to Star Labs." Cisco tells her. "But I'll be leaving my car here." she replies. "You can run back and get it within seconds." He says. "True" she says. They get in the car and drive to Star Labs. Once they arrive they go in and head to the lab. Once they get to the lab Callie says "Wow. So this is where you and Flash worked." Cisco nods then presses a button revealing a suit of Flashes. "It fits both genders, it adjusts. You'll wear thus while I design a new suit for you. How's Lady Speed sound?" he says. "Uhh, naw. I like the Lady part but speed deosnt really fit" she replies. "Ummmmmm, oh I got it. Lady Bolt. Because Bolt means to run and it goes with Lightning." Cisco suggests. Callie slowly grins the says "Yesssss. Perfect." Cisco grins too then presses another button pulling up a map showing all of the crime known right now. They start to chat. Suddenly Iris walks in. "Hey, it's you, the speed girl." she says in a slight surprised tone. "Presenting Callie Brooke AKA Lady Bolt" says Cisco in a proud tone. "It's only been a week since Barry died and you said you quit the hero business. You're already back. That's quick." Iris replies. "I know but she wants to help us get revenge on Shadowrunner for killing Barry and Caitlyn" he explains. Callie nods in agreement. "Why do you want to help us Callie? You don't have an attachment to Barry" she asks. "I feel that I need to. My conscience is telling me to help out. Since I have speed too I feel we can at least try and save this city from that monster. I've got else to lose anyway." Callie explains. Iris smiles then says "Alright Callie. Let's get started." 

Chapter 7  
"There, at Sam's Grill. There's a shootout." Cisco points out. Callie smiles then says "I'll make my way there." "Good Luck, Lady Bolt." Iris jokes. Callie starts to run to the scene in a New suit. The suit is mostly red with a couple streaks of blue. The symbol on her chest is about the same as the Flash symbol. As she runs she realizes she made a wrong turn. "Oops, oh well" she chuckles as she turns around and runs in that direction.  
"Hands in the air. I want your jewelry and dough. Hand it over." says the robber. "Its called a jewelry store and a bakery dummy" Callie jokes as she walks in. The thugs start to shoot at her. She effortlessly walks around them. "I actually feel bad for you. Being a robber is hard, isn't it?" Callie tells them. She then punches the closest thug pushing him to a wall. She dashes at the other two that are next to each other and grabs them and runs them to a wall, knocking them out. The first bad guy gets back up and fires a bullet at Callie. She then catches the bullet. "Ow, that's sharp for just holding it." She says as she throws the bullet on the ground. The guy tries to shoot again but nothing comes out. He's out of bullets. "Aw, shoot. You're out of bullets" she jokes. She then holds out some cuffs and puts them on the two knocked out guys and then throws the other to the other guy. "It will look good on you" she jokes. The robber puts the cuffs on and sits down on the ground. "Great job Callie. Another crime stopped by Lady Bolt." says Cisco on her comms. "You're doing great for your first week." Iris says. "Thanks guys." Callie says as she runs back to STAR Labs. Once she arrives there she gives Iris a high five. "You call Kamilla yet?" Callie asks Cisco. "Dangit, I forgot again. I'll get to calling her soon. Honest." Cisco replies. "You better, alright what's next?" Callie asks. "Nothing at the moment so just relax for now." He replies. Callie nods and sits back in a chair. She falls asleep. A few hours later the alarm goes off. They all get up and look. "Meta alert, at the mayor's office."

Chapter 8  
"You wanna grab a drink after our shift?" The guard says. "Sure, I need one after a long shift of standing here doing nothing." The other guard replies. Suddenly the door is pushed down. The guards aim their guns at the smoke. "Sorry, no more drinks." says Shadowrunner as he walks in.  
As he goes through his notes he hears gunshots in the distance. "What's happening out there?" he says to his 2 guards. "We'll go check it out sir" one of the guards says. The guard opens the door to see Shadowrunner. "Hi" he says as he runs his hands through both guards. He then throws them down to the ground. "Mr Mayor, how ya doin" Shadow says in a funny tone. "Go away you monster" screams the Mayor. "Monster? I consider myself an equal to you" he replies. Shadowrunner then holds him to the wall. "Now, I just want to negotiate." he says in a calm tone. "I want the city for me to rule and a lollipop and in exchange you keep your life" he continues. Suddenly Callie runs in, blowing papers away. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, DANGIT." screams Shadowrunner. He then runs his hand through the mayor's chest. "Come on man, I just wanted to talk to him. Jeez." He continues as he puts the dead mayor down. "Stop right there Shadowrunner, I know it's you murderer" Callie says in a very serious tone. "Why so serious. Ha good one me" jokes Shadowrunner. Callie runs at him. She falls down as she phases through him. "Nope, not today. I may be real but I might as well be your imaginary enemy" Shadowrunner says. Callie gets up and throws a punch at him. He catches it then uses his other hand to punch her in the gut. He then pushes her through the window. "Stay down, you're lucky I have mercy for newbies. Next time I kill you" yells Shadow as runs away. Callie gets back up "I'll get him next time, Its only my first week anyway" she says to Cisco. "Yeah, it always seems to happen that way" Cisco replies. Callie begins to run back to STAR Labs. 

Chapter 9  
Callie arrives back at Star Labs. Cisco raises his hand for a high five. "You did your best" he says. Callie walks past Cisco and starts pressing buttons on the computers. "Hey that's mi..... Nevermind, what are you looking for?" he asks. "Do you guys have a training facility of sorts by chance?" She asks. "Uh, no, not exactly." He replies as he scratches his head. "Why don't you guys have one. So many times Flash has fought stronger and stronger villains yet you haven't made one. Lazy." She says. "We have a speed treadmill" Iris says. "Why didn't you say that earlier. That would be helped speed wise." Callie yells. Iris and Cisco shrug. Callie runs around trying to find the treadmill. She eventually finds it and plugs it back up. She gets on and starts to run on it. She adjusts it too fast and she trips throwing her to the wall behind her. She trains for an hour then runs to the main area to find no one there. "Where could they be?" She thinks. After a few minutes she realizes where could be. "Please don't be here" she whispers to herself. "She then runs to where she think he would be. She spots her car in the parking lot. "I forgot all about that ha." She chuckles.  
Cisco wipes a tear from his cheek as he takes another sip. "Really Cis. We've got work to do and you decide to come back. Weirdo" Callie yells. Cisco bangs his glass again, breaking it again. "Fine, I'll meet you there in 10." He says as he gets up. They make their way back to STAR Labs. Suddenly one of the Tvs say "Breaking news" 

Chapter 10  
"Bombing in the Central City Bank." says the Tv. Callie and Cisco put their hands on their mouth in shock. "How did we not hear the bomb?"  
A delivery truck pulls up behind a building. 2 guys come out of the painted car doors. They make their way to the back of the truck and open the back to reveal a big, muscular man. "Hey, suit up dummy" says one the guys. The big guy then picks that guy up by the neck. "No one. I mean no one, calls me dummy. Dummy" says the big guy. He then throws him down and starts to put his suit on. The suit is mostly a black metallic color with a red mirror like mask and red shoulder pads. He then picks up a heavy item and walks to the back door of the building. The other guys go inside and shoot it up, killing everyone except one guy that escaped. The big guy then walks in with the item. "Be careful buddy. If you drop that we all die" says one the little guys. The big guy slowly puts it down and walks back to make room for a guy with nerdy glasses to start pressing buttons. He sets the timer to 1 minute. "Get in the van, everyone." He says as he starts the timer. They all rush in to the truck and drive off. One minute later: KABOOM. The explosion caused the bank and two buildings next to it to crumble.  
"How did we not hear the bomb?" says Callie as she has her hand over her mouth. "A bomb is very loud so I don't know how we couldn't hear it" Cisco replies. Iris suddenly walks in to say "Did you hear.... Oh, you did."  
The Tv then shows "A response from mayor candidate: Adrian Shiloh." "The events that have happened today are a tragedy. But that does not mean we are to hide and wait for our new "red blur" to save us. We must be safe in a way that we can still walk the streets of our beloved city. So if you elect me as mayor I will defend this city with all I can. Without this "red blur" since it can't even save us from the crime and that monster known as Shadowrunner." says Adrian. The crowd in front of him start give a standing ovation. "Thank you, my plan for this city may be tough but it will keep us safe. I want police officers stationed at every building in Central City. If you see any hint of a crime arrest that person. If a person is speeding. Don't give them a warning, arrest them so they know that there's no exceptions. It will be hard to adjust but it'll work. If you elect me as mayor this city will be safe. No matter the cost" he continues. The crowd continues to clap for him.  
"This is insane, this city can't be agreeing with this plan. They will be afraid to do anything. Yes it will eliminate crime, mostly but it's not the right way to do that" Callie says in an angry tone. "This city is at a state where they only want safety, and you can't blame em." Cisco replies. 

Chapter 11  
Callie runs back to the lab after a long day of fighting crime. "AAAAH I've spent all week looking for that Bomber guy and nothing shown of him anywhere." She yells. "Hey, at least you stopped a lot of crime. That's always good" Cisco points out, trying to calm her down. "True but this Hero business is boring without a big villain to fight. Shadowrunner and Bomb guy have disappeared. It's just boring now." Callie replies. "You know speaking of that Bomb guy I came up with a name for him. I.M.P, Imploding Machine Prototype." Cisco says randomly. Callie rolls her eyes then heads to the speed chamber to run around for an hour before she heads out again. Cisco lays back in his chair relaxed with a tablet in his robo hands. Suddenly the doorbell rings. He turns the security cam on to see the front. A tall, muscular man in a ripped mailman suit is holding a big box with who knows what inside. "Special Delivery for STAR Labs." the man says. He then puts the box down and runs away. After 30 seconds the box explodes blowing the front door down. Through the smoke I.M.P walks through. "Come out little speedy baby" he yells. Cisco sounds the alarm. Callie hears it and runs to the front door to see I.M.P. He throws a punch at her but she easily dodges him. She tries to punch him but it doesn't phase him. He stomps the ground knocking her down. He tries to slam her while she's on the ground but she rolls away from it. I.M.P fires a heat seeking missile at her. She quickly runs behind him and ducks. The missile hits him blowing him through the wall behind him. He tries to get up but his suit is too big. He yells then presses the self destruct button then ejects out. He starts to run. "Me or your home, it obvious choice." He says as he runs away. Callie attempts to drag it out of the city. She gets it out a little distance away from STAR Labs since it's so heavy she gives up and runs away. The suit explodes blowing a piece of the street up. "That was close" she says as she tries to catch her breath. "Anyone got anything to eat?" She asks. "Cisco opens a closet and pulls out a pizza box. "I bought it yesterday. It should be fine." he replies. Callie begins to chow down on the pizza. "Thanks"

Chapter 12  
He begins to walk across the parking lot looking around, paranoid. He suddenly hears a whoosh in the distance. He starts to breath harder. "You know what happens if you failed me." says a voice in the distance. "She outsmarted me. She's fast." he replies. "I'm a man of my word." The voice replies in a creepy tone. The man starts to run away. He then trips. "Please don't kill me, I won't fail you again." He begs. Suddenly a shadow puts a hand on his shoulder. "One.....more.......chance" he whispers. Suddenly the man is alone. He starts to cry as he lies on the ground.

Chapter 13  
Cisco then picks up his phone and dials a number. He stares at the phone reading the name. "Kamilla Hwang, oh god. I want to but..." He whispers to himself. He puts down the phone and starts thinking. (What if She pushes me away. What if She moved on. Ah shut up, I gotta take the chance) he thinks. He picks up the phone. Suddenly Callie runs in. He turns off his phone and turns around to greet her. "Heyyyyy, how'd it go." He asks in a nervous tone. "Good, stopped a couple of crimes. Nothing special though. How bout you?" She replies. "Boring really. Nothing eventful on this side either." He replies, still nervous. "Okay" she says in a confused tone. She walks past him. Suddenly a call comes in. It's Joe West, Iris's father. "Hey, Joe. How's it been" Cisco tells him. "It's been good, Cecile has been busy taking care of Jenna. Anyway there have been sightings of that Shadow guy at a parking lot on the opposite side of town if you mind helping out." Joe replies. "Sure we'll be right there." he replies. "Wait, what do you mean w....." Joe says before Cisco hang up on him. He then walks to the speed chamber to tell Callie. "Hey we got to head over across town. Shadowrunner was spotted there." He says. Callie stops running then says "Alright let's do this"

Chapter 14  
The car pulls up to the scene. Cisco and Callie get out. Cisco takes out a little device amd starts to look around. "Hey, I've missed you Cisco." says Joe as he gives him a hug. "I'm, trying to work." says Cisco in an uncomfortable tone. "And who is this?" Joe asks while sticking out his hand towards Callie. "Callie Brooke, I'm his new assistant." she replies. They shake hands. They look to see that Cisco's already looking around staring at his device. "Already down to business" Callie chuckles. She runs toward Cisco normally. "You find anything?" she asks. "There was definitely a speedster here. Meta DNA everywhere." He replies as he continues to walk around. "You know maybe I can run around with that device to find him" she suggests. He looks at her in awe "That is a great idea" Cisco says. "What is?" the guy says as he grabs the device. "What does this do?" He says as presses a random button. The device suddenly powers off. "WHAT THE HECK DUDE?! YOU DON'T JUST TAKE A MAN'S DEVICE" Cisco yells. The man wore a black suit and a black bow tie. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. "I am so sorry. Curiosity took over. Adrian Shiloh, your next mayor." He says as he sticks his hand out. "Look, I know you just wanna help but YOU DON'T TOUCH A MAN'S META TRACKER!!!" He yells again. "Calm down, The names Callie Brooke. I'm glad you're helping." She says as she shakes his hand. "I like her, happy to meet you Ms. Brooke." Adrian says very pleased. "Can I talk to you Callie" says Joe. They start to walk together. "So tell me Callie, what's you're relationship with Cisco" Joe asks. "We're just friends" she replies. "Ok cut the crap. I knew Barry had powers and Cisco wouldn't just work with you like that unless you had a good reason. Either he likes you or you have powers." Joe says with a little grin on his face. "Ok, k fine. I'm a speedster. I'm the new red blur" she admits hesitantly. "Alright, that's what I thought. You should come by. Meet Iris and Jenna." He suggests. "Already met Iris. I might take you on that offer though." She agrees as she walks back to Cisco. "HANDS OFF MY STUFF, DEAR GOD" Cisco yells yet again. "You wanna leave?" She asks. "Oh yes, I hate this guy" he whispers. They walk back to the car. "Joe knows my secret by the way" she says as they drive off. "I expected that. No problem" he replies.  
"Callie Brooke, Interesting" he whispers to himself.

Chapter 15  
Callie walks in after a day of heroing. "Hey have you seen the papers. Their honoring the new red blur. I'll tell them that your hero name is Lady Bolt and everything." Cisco says in a very excited tone as he shoves a newspaper in her face. "I think you're more excited then I am. Who decided this?" she asks. "Believe it or not, Adrian Shiloh, the person who thought this city didn't need you us organizing an event to honor you" he answers. Callie grabs the newspaper and reads. "Wow" she whispers. "Guess he's not so bad after all" Cisco says. "When is it" she asks as she tries to look at the article. "I think it's gonna be on Flash day which is next week," he replies. "Cool" she says as she puts the paper down. 

Chapter 16  
He continues to hammer down a new shoulder plate. He suddenly hears a woosh behind him. He turns around to see a newspaper on his desk. He walks to it to see a note by it. "Here's your chance" it reads. He then reads the headline. "an event for the red blur" it says. "Huge event equals tons of people. Tons of people dead equals immense fear. That is the goal. Don't fail me or you know what comes next." A voice says. He could feel the breath down his shoulder. Suddenly the voice runs off. The guy gets on his knees and screams.

Chapter 17  
The park is full of people, surrounding a big stage. A man walks up to the podium, it's Adrian. He picks up the microphone and says "We are gathered here for a very special person. Whatever it's real name is. It has agreed to meet here."  
She lays a flower on the gravestone. The stone reads "Barry Allen." "Its time" Cisco says through the comms. She then runs to the stage. "Presenting, Lady Bolt." Adrian says as he points to her. Callie waves to the crowd then runs around the crowd. She is very happy. Suddenly gunshots are heard towards the back of the crowd. A van pulls up and IMP jumps out and fires at the crowd. "So little speedy girl have name. You will die with that name Lady Bolt." He yells. Callie dashs at him punching him pushing him slightly back. IMP then fires and array of missiles. They follow her. She then runs around keeping them away from the people. She then runs past him, causing the missile to hit IMP. He falls over. He then gets up and activates his new rocket boots. He flies to the nearest roof. He stomps on the roof breaking it down. "Spin your arms to create a blower of sorts." Cisco suggests. She listens and blows him down. She spots the eject button. She presses it ejecting him. He begins to run away. She trips him. "NO NO NO NO. I DON'T WANT TO DIE" he yells. "I won't kill you." She says in a confused tone. Suddenly IMP's head is cut off. "But I will" says Adrian. "Wait, are you?" She asks even more confused. "In the flesh. Adrian Shiloh AKA Shadowrunner, yes." He says as he smiles. "I... I trusted you." She yells. He then runs to her, driving his hand through her. She then faints. "Sorry but I told you, STAY DOWN" he yells. He runs away. "Callie? Callie?! CALLIE!!!!" Cisco yells

Chapter 18  
She wakes up, slowly opening her eyes. Then closing them because of the bright light. "Oh thank God you're okay. You've been asleep for hours." says Cisco. "Where am I?" she asks as she sits up. "You're at STAR Labs, we can't take you to a hospital because of the suit" Cisco answers. She nods then gets off the table. "Wait it's not safe." Cisco yells but it's too late. She falls over with her legs burning in pain. "The tendon in your stomach that he drove his hand through was connected to your leg. It's not fully healed" he says. "How….. Long…… will it be until I can run again." She asks as she tries to get up. "About 3 hours for a normal human but for you about one." He replies. She nods then lets herself go and stays on the floor.  
"This is the reason we must work with Lady Bolt. She can't do this on her own. With me as mayor we can protect the city from people like IMP." says Adrian on the television. Callie throws a paper ball at the screen. "Screw you Adrian. How do people not realize he's Shadowrunner" Callie says while taking another piece of pizza out of the box. "Hey, you didn't know until he straight up told you so you can't be talking." Cisco replies. "That was soon to be mayor, Adrian Shiloh commenting on the events that happened yesterday" say the reporter on the television. "Adrian will become mayor on Friday. We can't wait to be finally be safe" the reporter continues. Callie throws the pizza box then screams at the TV.

Chapter 19  
"And presenting your new mayor, Adrian Shiloh." Says the announcer on stage. He is very nervous. He slowly gets on the stage waving to the crowd. Once he gets on stage he starts to speak. "Thanks, thank you. I'm so happy right now oh my god. I'd like to thank my helpers in this campaign and all of you out there that voted for me, I can't believe it, I'm mayor. But who I would like to thank the most is our cities own hero Lady Bolt. She is my hero" he says in as nervous tone. "Oh cut the crap you liar. I'm done with you murderer." Callie yells. She runs to Adrian and runs her hand through his chest. Adrian falls to the floor bleeding. The whole crowd starts running away in fear. "I'm lucky he already had a child or I would be fading away right now. I know you must be confused. My name is Adrian Shiloh and he is Adrian Shiloh. He is my great great grandfather. He just happens to look near exactly like me." Shadowrunner says as he walks out of the shadows. Callie backs up to the wall. "You've got guts. I'll tell you that. Flash wouldn't do that. Glad I had him to take my place." He continues. Callie then runs away towards the street. "We'll meet again. At least you're scared, that's all I need" he says as he runs the opposite direction.

Chapter 20  
She runs across the city in fear. (I can't run into him again, I don't want to die) she thinks. Suddenly she falls over from a blow to the head. "You can't run away from everything. It's not a good way to live" Shadowrunner exclaims. He then picks her up and throws her through a wall next to them. "My great great grandfather was a wise man. He just didn't know how to enforce his vision" he continues. He then kicks her while she's on the ground. "You know what. I would break you but your already broken. You're so scared of the world. You're never truly comfortable with people. You had a chance to be free from fear with being a hero but you're no good at it. You're nothing compared to Flash. That's why I killed him with no hesitation. You're weak." He says. He then walks away slowly. "Don't try again, I'll kill you cruelly next time." Shadowrunner continues. Callie gets up and grabs Shadowrunner. He tries to get loose but fails. He then starts to run, Callie holding on. He tries to shake her off but Callie holds on. Suddenly a portal opens up and they go in.

Chapter 21  
She wakes up to a bright light. She looks around, everything is white. She gets up and walks around. She is very confused. "Where am I?" She says. Suddenly everything gets brighter.  
She wakes up again. She's in a house, she recognizes the layout. Its her old home, she can see the pictures on the wall. They are of her family, or what was. Suddenly two people walk in, it's her parents. They reach their arms in front of her, she's confused. Suddenly a little girl walks through her, running to her parents. (Is that me? I'm so little) she thinks. Suddenly everything starts to get brighter. "NO, NOO. I don't want to leave. Let me stay!!!" She yells as she runs to her parents. Everything's white again. "Dangit" she says. She walks around again looking around. She sees a portal in the distance. She starts to run but she's not fast anymore. "Why am I not fast anymore?" She asks. Suddenly everything gets brighter again.  
She wakes up to the same house but everything is darker. She can see her mother by the window. She seems anxious. Her father is at the dinner table looking at a newspaper. The door opens, its herself. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad." Herself says as he hugs her mom. Suddenly an explosion sounds, she remembers that, it's the particle accelerator explosion. All of the windows brighten up, all white. The front door opens with outside being all white. Callie walks to the door. She takes a step into the light.

Chapter 22  
The light turns into a grassy field. She walks around seeing a house in the distance. "I understand you're confused. I was too on my first time." Shadowrunner says. His suit is off, he looks like Adrian. Black suit, black hair and bright blue eyes. "This is a place only speedsters can go. You just haven't ran fast enough". We call it, The Speed Force" he continues. "Why can't I run fast?" She asks. "Everything is fast so everything seems normal." He replies. "Now back to business" he says as he punches her across the face. She throws a punch back but he blocks it. Callie knew this so she uses her other arm to uppercut him. He backs up. Callie hits him a couple more times. Adrian throws a punch but Callie blocks it this time. "What?" Adrian exclaims. Callie kicks him in the balls causing him to fall. "You're weak" she says. Suddenly a portal opens up. She runs to it, Adrian limping behind her. Callie jumps through.

Chapter 23  
Callie jumps into the city. A crowd is there. She has her suit on again. They start to talk in shock. "Why" he says as he struggles to drag himself across the ground. Callie turns to see Shadowrunner dragging himself across the ground. "Isn't that Flash's murderer" the crowd whispers. Shadowrunner is struggling since his legs were chopped off by the portal. Blood was spreading across the ground behind him. "I only had good intentions. This city was gonna be safe. You're all doomed now." He says struggling to get his words out. "He's coming." He yells. He then dies. The crowd started to cheer. "The monster's dead." The crowd exclaims. Callie smiles. "Great job Callie, we were worried for a sec" Joe says through her comms. 

Chapter 24  
Callie runs to Star Labs. When she gets there everyone's there and someone new. Cisco walks to hug her. "I'm glad you're alive. I was worried sick" He says. "I'm glad too. Who's this?" She asks. "This is Kamilla Hwuang, my girlfriend." He says in a nervous tone. "Hi, you must be Callie" says Kamilla as she stuck out her hand. "Hey I've heard so much about you." Callie replies as she shakes her hand. They continue to talk and party. On that day Callie really felt like a hero.

Chapter 25 (Bonus Chapter)  
Callie walks down the street with Cisco and Kamilla. Suddenly a limousine pulls up. An old man walks out. "Are you Ms Brooke man?" He says. "Yes, who are you?" She asks. "I'm Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce Wayne's butler when he was alive." He replies. "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. Why are you here?" She asks. "I'm here on behalf of Master Garrison. He would like to see you this evening for dinner, Lady Bolt" he says, he whispers that last part. Callie looks at him surprised. "Do you mind if I?" She asks. "No problem" says Kamilla. Callie gets into the limousine. They drive away to Gotham City.  
THE END


End file.
